Blue Storm
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: Sometimes love appears in form of a beautiful woman with power.  But sometimes it appears in form of a scary-looking but kind man.  How will destiny react to this...?
1. Addiction

_Hey there :)  
_

_Well after watching X-men 2, I immediately fell in love with the Kurt/Ororo couple. I don't know why but I had to write my idea down. I hope it was a good idea. ^^ All the German parts are correct, because that's a language I'm good in, not in English as you can see. Please help me improve my language. Have fun with chapter 1. _

_Your FMC_

**Blue Storm**

**Chapter 1**

Was it just him, or were there some strange creatures in the corridors of the school? What had happened during the night? Kurt Wagner, also called the Amazing Nightcrawler, walked down the hall to one of his classrooms. Still, it felt a little bit awkward to live in the school after Jeans Gray death. It felt as if he took her place and maybe that was the reason why he felt so uncomfortable around Scott Summer. His golden eyes mustered the students curiously. Why had they all been dressed up like that? Even Rogue and Bobby wore something he classified as some ancient robes and were painted all over their faces. But they were in such a hurry that he couldn't ask his question.

Sighing, he watched them go. He had never been a person who interferes in conversations nor did he like to stand out to much. Yeah he was a little coward, but after living and teaching in this schools for two months, he felt like this place had become his home and that he had opened up to other people than Ororo Munroe alias Storm. Yeah Miss Munroe…

His eyes had a dreaming glint in them and he stopped in his tracks to look out of one of the many windows. Every time he thought about her, he just had to look outside, because of the secret wish to catch a glance of the weather beauty. A smile appeared on his lips, as he sighed again. He grew addicted to the beautiful woman. Another sin, he would have to mark on his body.

Lost in thoughts, he watched the nearby trees dance in the slight cold wind. He had never felt so strange in his entire life. The feeling of wanting to touch somebody or be near someone, it was so new to him. Every moment he was near her, he just wanted to grab her and pull her in his embrace and every time she was not with him, he was so concerned, that his thoughts wander off to her. His body and soul were so addicted to her person. Was this love..?

"There you are!"

Startled he looked to his right, to see a white-haired woman approaching him with a radiant smile. Speak of the devil.

He smiled shyly back, trying to ignore his racing heartbeat. With every step she made in his direction, he felt his knees went weak. Her dark eyes shone with a mysterious light and he immediately knew that something was up. Every time she had such a glint in her eyes, she had a plan in mind.

_Whatever, I will agree to anything, just to make her happy. __Oh lieber Gott, auf was lasse ich mich diesmal ein? **[1]**_

„Miss Munroe. Were you searching for me?"

Finally she stood before him with a big smile. He really loved it. Everything about her, he had to admit.

"Yeah I was. What are your plans for today?"

He raised one eyebrow in confusion. Was she asking for a date? He destroyed the upcoming hopes within a second. Hoping to be more than a friend was dumb. He should already be happy that she accepted him and even could look at him without feeling awkward or disgusted. A little smile crept on his lips. She really was an angel.

"The professor said that today is off, so I thought I will visit the church."

Instantly, Storms face looked disappointed. Kurt's heart nearly dropped. He never had the intention to make her sad.

"Ich bin so ein Dummkopf!" **[2]**

Cursing himself under his breath, he tried to search for the right choice of words. Hesitantly he looked in her dark eyes. Within seconds he was lost in her beautiful mahogany orbs. The urge to touch her face, her hair and her lips grew with every moment that passed by.

With a cough he broke the eye contact before he would have gone insane. Storm coked an eyebrow but waited patiently for his explanation. Crossing her arms, she mustered the blue man in front of her. Said man looked up with a shy smile. The words left his mouth slowly.

_Why am I acting like an idiot?_

"But I could go to the church another time."

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Storm's face lit up again. He made the right choice of words.

"Great, because we will go to a carnival party tonight!"

"Was?" **[3]**

He looked at her, flabbergasted about the thought of her and him going to a party outside the school. Was she serious? But this question was erased by her joyful smile.

"It will be great!"

Still in loss of words, he only nodded to show that he wasn't unconscious.

A date…?

**Translations:**

**[1]** Oh God, to what I will have to agree this time?

**[2]** I'm such an idiot!

**[3]** What?

_Now how was chapter 1? Yeah I know it's not very much, but there will be more chapters. Thanks for reading. _

_Bye your FMC_

2


	2. Doubts

_Hey here I am again. Thanks for the reviews; I'm really happy that there are people who are interested in my story. I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy. _

_Your FMC_

**Doubts…**

A cold wind brushed over his blue skin when he stepped out of the warm building to get to the meeting place. Never in his life had he been so nervous like in this moment. Well it was understandable. He never had a date in so many years, and now he had one with the most beautiful woman he knew. It was kind of funny. Instantly he thought about the children movie "The Beauty and the Beast" and couldn't help but smile over the stupid thought. There was a happy end in the movie but Kurt didn't want to think about such a thing. Hopes would ruin the moment of friendship he was about to have with Ororo. Sighing again, he looked up only to freeze in his tracks.

All thoughts, about how to suppress his feelings and to have a nice evening with her, were instantly blown away when he caught sight of her. It was as if time stood still, so that he could remember this moment better. She really was breathtaking.

His golden eyes mustered the white-haired woman standing at the entrance of the garage. Her gaze was plastered in the sky and even if it sounded a bit corny, he had to admit that in the moonlight she looked like a pure angel.

_Mein Gott…_ **[1]**

Standing there without making a noise, he just watched her, trying to memorize every little detail about her: Her silver hair glowing in the slight moonlight, her chocolate skin which looked so perfectly untouched like a finished sculpture and her dark eyes that shined peacefully. She looked happy and at ease. He would give everything to make her look at him like that. Again he sighted quietly.

After studying her face, he finally noticed her dress. She wore a light blue dress that ended over her knees and a white coat because of the low temperature. Beautiful. That was the only word that would describe her. Looking down at his clothes, he felt ashamed. He wore a simply black coat, dark trousers and a grey shirt. Why hadn't he paid more attention to his clothes-choice? Again a sigh escaped his lips, but this time she heard him. Turning with a radiant smile towards the blue men, he wished to teleport away. Feeling embarrassed, he tried to avoid her gaze but couldn't help but look in her warm eyes. There was no judgment in them; instead they were full of joy.

"Good evening Kurt. Ready to go?"

She linked arms with him, only to drag him gently to the garage. Kurt smiled shyly when he felt her grabbing his arm. She was so warm and soft.

"Good evening Fräulein **[2]** Munroe. I'm ready when you are."

Her smile grew wider. He indeed was a very funny person. She made the right choice about asking him to go with her to the party. Within seconds they sat in the car. But they didn't expect it to turn out like this.

Both tried to avoid the gaze of the other. Nobody said a word. It wasn't a comfortable silence and so it was understandable, that Kurt felt not well. There was a question he really wanted to ask, but didn't dare to. His three fingered hands lay folded in his lap and he stared nervously out of his window.

Ororo herself didn't say anything either. Her mind was racing to find a topic she could talk about, but instead she tried to look as if she had to concentrate much on starting the car. The air in the car got thinner with every second that passed by. Both were about to go crazy when suddenly the car started. Hearing the noise that disturbed the uncomfortable silence, they sighted in unison. Again they were searching about something they could say, only to notice that they didn't know each other good enough to know a common topic.

Kurt watched her from the corner of his eyes. Her moves were not fluid but cramped and he felt ashamed that he made her feel so uncomfortable. He wasn't the one who would make her feel at ease. A bitter smile crept on his lips when he finally decided to teleport. This was not what he wanted, not such a pseudo-date. But he should at least explain that to her. Disappearing without a word would only cause trouble.

Turning his gaze towards the beautiful woman, he opened his mouth. He didn't even realize that they were driving. He couldn't possibly vanish now and risk frightening her. He had to explain his thoughts to her. Now!

"Fräulein **[3] **Munroe. I don't think that we should be doing this."

Hesitantly he caught her surprised look.

"Huh? Why?"

He couldn't help but smile at her stunned expression. But this wasn't right. He wasn't the right one to sit here next to here and driving to a party. It simply wasn't right. So he simply said that.

"I don't think that I'm the one that should sit here."

His voice was soft and gentle, but one could hear the pain in those words. She wanted to search for a reason in those golden orbs, but she had to look back on the street. That didn't stop her from talking. She felt anger boiling inside her.

"Why shouldn't you sitting here? Don't you think I should make my choices?"

Her voice was a little bit angry but mostly she sounded disappointed that he said something like that. What had gotten into him? If she hadn't wanted him here, she wouldn't have asked him!

Sadly she braked the car and glance at him. When he hesitantly met her gaze, he felt his heart drop. He saw sadness, disappointment and confusion. Cursing himself in his mind, he tried to explain himself as fast as he could.

"I don't think that you aren't capable on choosing for yourself, but I don't think that I belong here."

His voice got quieter with every word that escaped his lips.

_Bitte sieh mich nicht so an… _**[4]**

Again there was an uncomfortable silence and neither of them knew what to say. Ororos eyes mustered the blue man caressing his rosary only to avoid her piercing eyes. Finally she sighted.

"Look Kurt, I asked you to come with me to get to know you more. Isn't that a valuable reason to ask you?"

She smiled a genuine smile and within a second, he was caught in her lovely smile. She was right. Without waiting for an answer, she started the car again.

_It's okay…_

"Then let's hurry before the party ends."

So they drove on.

**Translations:**

**[1]** My God.

**[2]** Miss Ororo

**[3]** Miss Ororo

**[4]** Please don't look at me like that…

_So how was it? I tried to write more this time. If there are mistakes, please tell me, I want to improve my English. Thanks for reading. ^^_

_Bye your FMC_


End file.
